


Hit or Miss

by bobMCrob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Collage, Daddy Kink, Domination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gaara is Sasuke’s best friend, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I finally made an account on this site after 3 years, Kinda..., Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NO rape, Other, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, SO SORRY, Sasuke is a bitch to almost everyone, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Itasasu, Top Uzumaki Naruto, University, You’ll see, cross dressing Sasuke, dont like don’t read, don’t ask lmao, felt bored, i have a ton of drafts saved, i probably have horrible grammar, its not a lot, i’ll post them here, made kinky fan fic, might include meme references, my attempt at slight humor, naruto is an ABSOLUTE UNIT, now we’re here, sorry about all the tags lmao, “ that was the move that made Lebron cry”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobMCrob/pseuds/bobMCrob
Summary: Life was always a hit or miss, but he'd only ever miss. Sasuke has had his fair share of ups and downs-no scratch that-downs. Ever since his happiness was ripped away from him at a young age, he always asked; why try to hit, if you'll always miss?-my updates are always random, but when I post a new story-it’ll have a good amount of chapters.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bored+kinks+ fanficion= this 😳

Sasuke liked to learn.

It was that simple.

But when it comes to Sasuke, some think that he's willing to learn too much.

So, he was deemed 'the nerd' since the first day of middle school.

Of course, at first he took offense to this. He considered anyone who didn't at least have a favorite book or poem an idiot, but as he grew older, he realized that he was not like the other people his age (especially the boys).

The boys he saw, were hardly like him at all. They played sports and video games, while he read and wrote down notes for his next math test. They hung out together, having a great time laughing at or with each other. Sasuke sat at home, alone, staring at dull beige walls.

But most of all, boys like girls.

Sasuke did not like girls.

That there was such a horrible thing to admit. He was a closeted homosexual, and the door was locked from the outside.

He didn't want anyone to know, to even consider the idea. But all of that flew out the window when he got to Konoha Collage.

Naruto Uzumaki was a blonde and blue-eyed, athletic young man. His body was built for the harsh game called football. Just by looking at his sun-kissed skin, you could tell he was mostly American. His smile was like a wave of light from the sun, it made you warm. 

But if you got too much of it, it could kill you.

So according to his information, Sasuke has been dead for the last three years.

Neither of them have ever talked to each other, nor made enough eye contact to gain the attention of the other. Sasuke wasn't the nicest guy, not particularly shy either, but if Naruto would even speak a word directed only towards him, he's sure he wouldn't be able to function at all.

The heartthrob of a football captain was great at hyping his team up, and making lots of friends because of his happy mood. He loved ramen more than football, and hated studying as much as learning.

And so there's another problem...

As stated earlier, Sasuke is a total nerd, while Naruto is a total jock.

And they're both guys.

And Sasuke is really smart and Naruto...not so much, about average maybe.

So yeah, you see the problem?

Sasuke feels that it is completely acceptable to say that he has indeed-

Missed.

...

It was fucking hot, and Sasuke was in a worse mood than he normal was.

" Fucking fangirls." 

He grumbled more, crossing his arms and making his way with Gaara across the campus.

His fangirls, or as Gaara would call them, his 'admirers', had jumped him as soon as he came out of English class. His reading glasses had been snatched off of him and ended up broken on the tile floor after they were shooed off by a hall monitor.

Although they weren't big enough to catch a lot of attention, the group of girls were big enough to annoy him. They were just a couple of classmates that decided the look at 'the nerd' while he answered once, and come to the conclusion that he was attractive and would bother him until he dated all of them.

If he wasn't gay, then he would probably no doubt enjoy all the female attention.

But alas, a miss.

" Are you still mad about your glasses?"

The red-head's deep voice snapped him out of his mental rage as he glanced at him. The other just smirked, knowing that he was being annoying.

" Yes. And since you seem so happy about it, you'll be the one giving me notes from the board until I get new ones."

" Oh? And what makes you so confident that I'll do such a thing for you?"

" Because I know you'll feel guilty about it later."

" Damn you."

Gaara Sabaku, a red-head with no eyebrows and a bad temper. It used to be much worse when he was younger, until he met Naruto.

Another miss. His only friend was almost best friends with his crush, and when Gaara revealed that him and Naruto were close friends, Sasuke did something he would never even consider-he begged him not to draw any attention to him. Of course, Gaara agreed, but Sasuke was forced to do his homework for a whole week.

They had been friends since middle school. Gaara had been a straight savage when they met, but then he deemed Sasuke as a lonely, sad, and quiet kid, so they got along well.

" Hey Gaara, watch out!"

Out of instinct, the red-head leaned forward, leaving a oblivious Sasuke, still raging in this head.

A football flew straight into his left temple, making him hit the concrete ground and pass out instantly.

" Oh fuck!"

Said man came sprinting over, his blonde hair sticking to his tanned skin with sweat.

Gaara kneeled down and shook his unconscious friend, trying to wake him. A bruise was starting to form where the ball had hit, and it did not look pretty.

" Oh fuck, I'm sorry Gaara! I thought it was just you! I didn't see him, he's shorter than you!"

Gaara sighed, checking Sasuke's pulse.

" I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Naruto. He's out cold."

Naruto gulped and dropped to his knees. He moved a soft black bang and saw the dark spot starting to appear on ivory skin. He picked the boy up in his arms and cradled him against his chest.

" I'll take him to the nurse and stay until he's good to go, you go ahead to class."

Gaara smirked, maybe this was a good thing.

" Okay, just text me and I'll tell you what class to take him to."

The blonde nodded and yelled to his coach.

" Hey coach! I'm gonna go take him to the nurse's office! I'll be back when I make sure he's okay!"

" Okay Uzumaki! Don't rush!"

Gaara let a wicked smile crawl onto his face. As Sasuke would call it-

What a hit.

...

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes, he was met with a white ceiling and the smell of clorox. His vision was still blurry as he sat up, but he groaned as pain filled his head.

" Hey, you should lay down."

Warm hands were placed on the small of his back and his side, laying him back down on the nurse bed gently.

" Ugh, w-what happened?"

" I uh- I guess I threw the ball too hard and it was heading straight towards Gaara, so I warned him but I didn't see you...so..."

Sasuke suddenly snapped his head towards Naruto, finally understanding who was talking. He jerked back up and started to scoot away, his face flushing from embarrassment.

" Woah-"

The blonde grabbed him, causing Sasuke to be pressed against his hard chest.

" We can't have you falling again, right?"

He chuckled and came to notice that the other boy's body slightly shook against him. He started to rub his back, trying to soothe him. He liked how he felt, pressed on him.

" Shizune said that you have a slight concussion, but it'll probably be gone by friday."

Naruto moved his hair to peer at the bruise again. A wave of guilt washed past him when the boy flinched away from his soft prodding.

" Is it really sore?"

he rubbed it slightly.

" Of course you fucking idiot, you hit me with a football!"

He chuckled apologetically, then grabbed an ice pack from the stand next to them and held it to Sasuke's temple. He flinched away from the cold, but Naruto's other hand kept his head in place.

" Just calm down babe, I'll take care of you."

Now Sasuke was blushing hard. Did he just call him that?

" B-Babe? I'm not a girl, use my name like a normal person."

Naruto just looked down at him, but his eyes were locked onto his lips.

" I haven't been blessed with your name yet, so I'll just have to use the next best thing."

The look the blonde gave him made Sasuke feel slightly panicked. Naruto was giving off a dark and sexual aura and what made it worse was the eye contact.

Sasuke felt as if he was mentally stripping him, trying to figure out what made him tick.

" Oh, Gaara told me to text him when you woke up!"

That tense moment vanished completely as he was laid back down, left to watch as Naruto took out his phone.

What was that? But more importantly-

Was that a hit or miss?


	2. Suggest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get the plot started, yeah? Oh, and since idk how to use italics and bold print on this site 😑  
> ‘ thoughts’  
> “Talking”  
> ...(time skips or scene breaks)

Sasuke laid in his bed, trying to recall what had exactly gone on yesterday.

1: Naruto Uzumaki hit him with a football

2: He got a concussion

3: Naruto then proceeded to take him to the nurse and stay with him

But the most surprising, was the blonde god calling babe.

‘ I haven't been blessed by your name yet, so I'll just have to use the next best thing.’

He also noted that Gaara completely ditched him, but what are friends for?

Right after he texted said redhead, Naruto walked him to his class and they said their goodbyes. Sasuke hadn't seen him for the rest of the day, but he was happy with the attention he got from him...

Bah! Look at him, sounding like a schoolgirl! He would have none of that, Uchihas were not girly. He blushed and turned on his side, trying to forget about the way he had acted.

...

Further away, Naruto lounged on his back, his arms folded behind his head. He still felt guilty about giving the dark haired boy a concussion, so he wanted to make it up to him today.

Here was his chance.

Ever since he'd started to go to college, Naruto had immediately been enthralled by him. He had wanted to talk to the shy beauty the second week of school, but he was too bombarded with work and sports before he could actually get to it. He'd watch Gaara sometimes after they got done talking, and he almost always went back to the boy.

After the first month of admiring from afar, Naruto had finally gotten the balls to ask Gaara what his friend's name was. But the silent man just waved him off, telling him that he didn't need to know.

" Hey Gaara, I've noticed that you're hanging out with that other guy when you're not with us...who is he?"

He felt he had to be casual with asking, because Gaara would know straight away if he was attracted.

" As you said, he's just another friend. One that you don't need to know."

Naruto sighed and rolled his blue eyes.

" If he's just a friend, what's the harm of telling me his name?"

" If you know he's just another friend, why do you want his name?"

That shut him up.

Gaara then proceeded to go to said friend and talk to him, frequently looking at him and smirking.

Yesterday, he got to hear the pretty boy's assertive voice, touch him, and stay with him for a couple of minutes. He wanted to do things to Sasuke that could only be described as "kinky" and associate with the key word "dominate."

His alarm went off for the second time before he slammed it off.

Time for school.

...

It was 7th period and Sasuke was at his locker before a finger tapped his shoulder.

He turned around quick, his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance before he say the sunny football god smiling down at him. He blushed and looked away, clearing his throat.

" Hey. I've been looking for you all day!"

" W-What the hell do you want? Can I not be at my locker in peace?"

Shit, he stuttered!

Naruto chuckled and pressed a big hand beside Sasuke's head, making him step back against the lockers.

" Listen, I feel bad for yesterday, so I'm wondering if you'd let me make up for it by taking you out tonight, if you're free."

Sasuke blushed even more, his mouth suddenly dry.

" There's no need for that. Even though you're the one who hurt me, I don't need your fucking pity, I can take care of myself."

Naruto closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

' I'll do more than make you hurt'

" I can tell you can handle yourself on your own, but I still want to take you out though."

He leaned in close, his hot breath fanning Sasuke's red cheeks.

" I still didn't catch your name, babe."

Sasuke looked down again, not wanting Naruto to read right through him.

" F-Fine, if you insist. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

" Mmm, Sasuke huh?"

He grinned.

" I like that name."

Good thing hardly anyone else was in the halls, because Sasuke would have been even more embarrassed!

" So about going out..."

" If I don't agree, you probably won't leave me alone. I'm free tonight."

The blonde smiled before pecking Sasuke's cheek and continuing down the hall.

" Great! It's a date! Stop at the parking lot after school!"

Sasuke stood there, mouth open and blushing. 

W-Was this a hit?

...

Just as Naruto asked, Sasuke sat on a bench near the parking lot, waiting for any signs of him.

' Maybe he stood me up?'

He rolled the thought around in his head, knowing that it was highly possible. In the end, he decided to just head home, it would be dark out soon.

As he stood up, a red ford pulled up and the window went down, revealing a grinning blonde.

" Sorry, I had to help pack up practice! I hope you weren't reconsidering."

Sasuke just stayed silent and shook his head, making his way to the passenger seat. He buckled in and they started driving off the campus.

" I figured that we eat and then see a movie, yeah?"

" That sounds fine to me."

...

They ended up going to a small burger joint, which turned out to be great. The boys were making casual conversation, but Naruto felt inclined to tell Sasuke his thoughts.

" Y'know, I've actually been waiting for a chance to talk to you ever since we started. I tried asking Gaara, but he didn't budge."

He chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a habit that he's had since he was younger.

" Why? I'm not particularly different compared to everyone else?"

Sasuke bit his lip and looked down, playing with a fry. All Naruto was thinking about was biting that lip himself.

" You grabbed my attention, and what could I say- I was curious about the mysterious boy Gaara always talked to."

" Well, I guess now you know."

Their server came back with the check, Naruto paid before Sasuke could protest.

" It's the least I can do. Now, let's go find a movie!"

...

They ended up watching Rambo: Last Blood, and during some point, Naruto slipped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him ever so slightly closer.

Later on, while walking out the theatre-

" That was actually a really good movie, they ended it perfectly."

" Totally, the fighting scenes were planned so well too."

They got back in the car and spent the rest of their time laughing and discussing the movie as they drove back to Sasuke's house.

" I'll walk you up."

They both stood on the porch, letting shy smiles spread on their faces.

" I really enjoyed doing this with you Sasuke... I'd love to do it again sometime."

Sasuke's face flushed lightly has he nodded, looking down at the ground. Naruto tilted his head up using his two fingers and kissed his forehead, brushing a bang behind his ear. He grabbed the blushing boy's hand a pressed a paper in it.

" Here's my number, feel free to text or call anytime."

" W-Whatever."

Naruto grinned again before turning back to his car and driving off.

Sasuke could officially, call this a total hit.


	3. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know that Kakashi is a total pervert lmao. I’ll get really lazy with editing bc I’m just copying and pasting my saved drafts from wattpad

Sasuke thanked god when he noticed that Itachi wasn't home yet. He didn't need his overprotective big brother to nosey along his business.

It was about 1:30 when he actually pulled out his phone, so he decided to go up to his room. But before he could-

" Oh? Why home so late, Sasuke-kun?"

The raven froze where he stood. Shit- Kakashi, Itachi's detective friend, would normally crash at their house randomly, and now was a bad time.

A miss, if you would.

" I um, I was out with Gaara."

" I thought Gaara didn't have a car?"

' Shit.'

" My mistake. As you could probably tell, it's late and I'm tired, so I'm just going to head up to my room-"

A heavy, gloved hand was placed on his shoulder, holding on firmly.

" Oho, I don't think so kiddo. I promised Itachi that I'd watch over you if I'm here, and I intend to keep my word."

...

Sasuke sat on the couch awkwardly as Kakashi sat in the chair across from him, studying him with lazy eyes.

" So it wasn't Gaara...maybe Neji? No, Hiashi wouldn't let him out this late...your odd trio of freaks from Oto? No, they'd be louder...so it had to be just you and another person..."

" Come on Kakashi, can't you just let this go? I'll give you my allowance money again so you can buy that new porn book."

" Maa, haven't you wondered why you haven't seen me in awhile? I did extra shifts so I'd have enough money for any new ones if they came out, but if I do take your money, I'd have extra..."

Sasuke smirked, knowing how perverted the gray haired man was, he wouldn't let a deal like this go.

" You know what? My curiosity has surpassed my need, so start talking."

He sat on the couch, mouth open. Did that really happen? Damn it, another miss!

" What makes you think I'd tell you anyways?"

" Hm, I guess you're right. Either way, I could tell Itachi and you'd still get chewed out."

He gulped. He's never seen Itachi very angry, and he didn't doubt for a second that he'd blow his top off when he'd get news of tonight.

" If I tell you, will you say anything?"

" Depends on what it is..."

Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. It was worth the chance.

" Fine, one of the football players accidentally hit me yesterday with the ball and felt bad, so he offered to take me out to try and make up."

" Oh? A footballer?"

Kakashi got this devilish look in his eyes, leaning forward.

" He wanted to make up with you? More like make out huh?"

Sasuke went tomato red in a matter of seconds, shooting up and pointing at the laughing detective.

" That's it! I'm never negotiating with you again! Keep working those extra shifts because I'm not fucking offering my money anymore! Itachi can find out for all I care! You teasing old shit!"

And with that, the grumpy boy went to his room and slammed the door.

A total fucking miss.

...

It was Monday morning and thankfully, Kakashi didn't say anything to his brother. Sasuke had wanted to text Naruto, but he just decided against it. The blonde probably just said all those nice things to make him feel better, he probably didn't even want to talk to Sasuke anymore-which would make complete sense. They were total opposites and shouldn't even know each other.

" Otouto, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother before glancing away, bringing a spoonful of cereal to his plump lips.

" Nothing Nii-san, just thinking about school."

" Is everything going alright?"

" Yes, it's fine."

Itachi held his mug of coffee, studying his little brother. Even though he looked healthy, he couldn't help but worry. Did something bad happen?

" Did Kakashi anger you again last night?"

He snorted, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.

" Doesn't he always?"

Itachi chuckled. Wasn't that the truth.

...

It was now lunch time and Sasuke had a very bad headache. He figured that he'd grab Gaara and they'd sit down underneath a tree, somewhere silent.

Over the weekend, Naruto had been waiting for Sasuke to text him, but nothing happened. He just shrugged it off, he'll invite the shy boy to the first tournament football game, maybe he can even convince him to come with his team if they win...

" Hey! Earth to Naruto! You still with us?"

The blonde snapped his head up to Kiba and grinned apologetically.

" Sorry Kibs, just thinking of the game."

The dog lover smirked, throwing a friendly arm around his shoulders.

" Thinking of inviting someone? A girl? A guy? Eh eh?"

The whole team knew that he was bisexual, but in the end most of them didn't care, as long as it didn't interfere with the games and practice.

" Yeah, I was actually thinking about asking Sasuke."

Kiba cringed slightly.

" The Uchiha? The nerd?"

Naruto shrugged off Kiba's arm, looking at him wearily.

" So what if he's a nerd? At least he's willing to learn, plus he's really smart! You should see the way his eyes light up when he hears about something he's never knew about-it's almost cute-I'd love to see how'd he do if he was all tied up-"

" Okay Okay! No more kinky shit! I still haven't talked about Hinata, so you don't get to talk about Uchiha!"

He grinned, biting into his sandwich.

" Whatever, that just means I can keep Sasuke all to myself."

...

Sasuke and Gaara sat by each other, both eating silently. The slight breeze ruffling their hair softly as Gaara spoke.

" So, how was the date?"

Sasuke choked on his water, blushing.

" It wasn't a date, and how do you even know about it?"

" It was definitely a date, and Temari said she saw him flirting with you when you guys left the theater."

He huffed, mad that no one minded their own business.

" It was nice, I had fun."

" I'm glad."

...

Sasuke was walking through the parking lot when Naruto's red ford pulled up next to him.

" Hey Sas! You didn't text me at all over the weekend, what was with that?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

" Why are you still talking to me? You've repaid me, so don't feel obligated to interact with me anymore, I know I must be boring."

Naruto chuckled and turned off the engine, stepping out the car and walking over to the still confused raven.

" Do you really think that I'm gonna leave you alone after one day? I want to get to know you, Sasuke. And you're not boring at all, I like listening to you talk about all those facts and stories, even if they are kinda nerdy."

The shorter boy looked up at him, shocked and blushing. He had to be lying, right?

" I actually want to invite you to this week's game, It's on Wednesday at 5:30."

" I don't have anyone to drive me."

" I can pick you up! It's no big deal, and plus I'll be able to spend more time with you~"

The blonde purred, making Sasuke blush even more. He moved hair from his eyes (he seemed to like that a lot), and smiled.

" I'll come pick you up at 5, okay?"

" Fine."

...

Over the next two days, the boys texted each other, strengthening their relationship.

On Wednesday, they both got out of the car and stood against it, wrapping up their conversation. Naruto started to lean it, finally giving in to his wants.

" W-Woah, what are y-you-"

They were now a whisper away from each others lips, the smell of Sasuke's Burt's Bees chapstick slightly filling his nose.

" I really want to kiss you, Sasuke."

The said boy pressed his hands against the blonde's chest, blushing brilliantly.

" I"m not that easy, Naruto..."

He growled slightly, wanting nothing more than to claim those pretty lips.

" What do I have to do, I'll do it. Please Sasuke-"

" If you win this game...I'll let you kiss me as much as you want."

Naruto grinned, that he could do.

...

The game had went insanely fast, their team had 30 more points than the other, with Naruto getting most of them. He was lifted up and cheered for, but there was one thing left he needed to score.

The next thing he knew, Sasuke was being pressed against a freshly changed Naruto, blushing as he realized what would happen.

" Did you see that Sas? I did that for you, all for you."

Even though they've hardly known each other for a week, they felt as if they'd been together longer. Naruto leaned down and finally captured Sasuke's lips, he felt sparks fly, pulling the smaller boy's hips against his.

Sasuke had never kissed before, and he had to use Naruto's broad shoulders as leverage as the blonde moved his lips against his.

" Am I your first kiss?"

His tone was rough and demanding, but Sasuke liked it.

" Y-Yes..."

" Oh fuck."

Naruto opened Sasuke's mouth and dove in with his tongue, feeling and tasting as much as he could.

" A-Ah!"

Sasuke whimpered, feeling that heat on his own. Naruto grabbed his ass, kneading it and groaning deeply.

" Arms around my neck, baby."

He gasped at the pet name, and did as he was told. He tangled his elegant fingers through thick, sunny hair and moaned again, getting dazed by just kissing.

Naruto grabbed his thighs and lifted him on the hood of his car, getting in between his raven's legs and panting against his pale neck.

" Fuck Sasuke, you don't know what you're doing to me."

He used a arm to support his back, and used the other one to tilt his head up, exposing more skin. He licked a stripe up to his ear lobe, biting it lightly.

" O-Oh!"

Naruto proceeded to kiss and suck his neck, wanting to mark him to show him that he belongs to him. He bit particularly hard at the base, making Sasuke jump.

" A-Ah! Naru-Naruto, t-that-"

Another bite.

" Ah! T-That hurts...mmm."

" Say my name again baby, I want to hear you."

" N-Naruto..."

He went back to kissing him, sucking on his quivering tongue.

" Ah...mmm...haa." 

They broke apart and tried to catch their breath. Naruto had his eyes locked on Sasuke's blushing face, his swollen lips, and glassy eyes.

Damn, another hit.


	4. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahuehuehueuheueue

Sasuke woke up as hard as a rock.

He laid there, sweaty and confused and horny as fuck. 

' It was all a dream?'

He grabbed his phone, yesterday must've happened-because it was Thursday. He threw his covers off and stumbled to the bathroom, if he had even the slightest reminder of a hickey on his neck, he'd know for sure.

He stood on front of the mirror, the lights still off. He flicked them on and tilted his head up, and there was no marks on his neck, no red splotches, no hickeys.

Sasuke covered his face with both hands, how embarrassing! He felt ridiculous standing there in just a short tank-top and boxers, hard and disappointed.

He walked back to his room and grabbed some clothes, deciding to let off some steam in the shower-or freeze it away. He stopped at his dresser, not knowing if he should actually attempt to try...that. Gaara had gotten it for him as a joke, but he's made it a point to try and use it, but he wasn't too sure.

He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't daring enough to go through with it. He's never had an issue with the common feeling of horniess amoung teenagers, yes- he's had a few dirty thoughts about Naruto here and there, but not as bad as this. Now he knew what Naruto smelled like, what he felt like, and that was what drove him over the edge.

Sasuke's stubbornness pushed through and he yanked the drawer open, moving the socks and grabbing the blue, medium sized dildo. He hid it in his bundle of clothes and walked back to the bathroom, almost running into Itachi, who was dressed already.

" Good morning, Ototo. I'll be leaving now, have a good day at school, okay?"

" Bye Nii-san."

He leaned down and kissed his forehead, then walked away.

...

What the fuck was he doing.

Sasuke kept asking himself that as he shakingly pushed himself back onto the dildo that was stuck to the shower wall.

" Ah! Ah!"

At first it hurt, but then it started to feel amazing, now he was trying to drag out the pleasure before he came. It hit his prostate again and again, making his legs shake and his eyes squeeze shut.

" Oh God, oh God!"

Right now, all he wanted was Naruto to grab his hips and pound into him mercilessly. He tried to remember his dream, how Naruto grabbed him roughly, making Sasuke dependant on only him.

" N-Naruto...Naruto!"

Sasuke had finally had enough, and forced himself balls deep onto the dildo, his ass pressed to the wall, and the tip of the fake dick nudging hard against his prostate.

" A-Ah!"

He panted and moaned loudly as he came, his asshole clenching around the dildo. He would have to thank Gaara, because now he knew how it felt, he could tell he'd be using it a lot more.

...

Naruto laid on his bed, tossing a beanbag up into the air and catching it continuously. All he could think about was Sasuke. After winning the game and seeing a content look on his face, Naruto wanted to run up to him and kiss him breathless.

The boy was a brat though, always belittling him with insults to him and his intelligence. Naruto fell into a deep headspace, one day he'd finally have Sasuke-and he'd fuck him until he's a shaking and stuttering mess.

He wanted to see the fierce boy with his wrists tied to the bedpost, his legs spread open; ready for Naruto to fuck him however he pleased.

" Fuck..."

He wanted to see Sasuke in nothing but lacey black thigh highs, the bold color contrasting with his beautiful pale skin. He wanted Sasuke to offer his ass to him, begging to be fucked. He'd move those long bangs from his pretty face like he always does, then pound into him until he was full with cum. But most of all, he wanted to see Sasuke sob, he wanted to shatter that rude and cocky attitude of his. 

Naruto snapped his eyes open and glared at his ceiling.

He shouldn't be thinking about this already; it was too soon, too dangerous to fantasize about Sasuke Uchiha, the bratty pretty boy that needed to be breeded as soon as possible.

Ah, there he goes again! 

Naruto wasn't sure when his kink started. He's normally a cheery, uplifting, and free-spirit kind of guy, always telling people to do what their hearts want to. He's still like that, but the last year of high school changed him.

...

High School: ( Naruto's POV)

" Hey man, Temari found a club and a willing teacher that you might like."

I had asked Shikamaru about new hobbies to pursue, other than football. I guess he asked his girlfriend, Gaara's sister, and today she'll show me what she's got.

" Really? I thought it would take her longer!"

He yawned and clenched his eyes.

" Well, yeah, I thought that too. She claims that she "knows that there's a dark side to you, and it's the exciting dark side" or something like that."

Kiba and Lee shook their heads, crossing their arms.

" Naruto-san? As if he'd ever be dark! He shines like the sun, a bright star!"

" Next time I see Temari, I'll have to call her out on her bullshit. Naruto is far from dark!"

Shikamaru side-eyed him, about to say something, but-

" Oh speak of the devil."

Temari scoffed and took a seat next to her boyfriend, smirking in triumph.

" This is exactly why you guys can't believe it. Everyone has a side they don't show to others, but I don't think Naruto has found his yet. He's aware that it's there, but he hasn't entirely noticed it, because he's never needed it. We don't know until we try it though, right?"

And with that, she signaled me to get up, leading us out of the high school.

...

It was a club alright. A very...kinky club.

" My fellow blonde, welcome to Dominate Trait!"

We walked in and there were all types of people there, older, my age, middle age, anyone you can think of. Temari lead me back to the bar where a guy polished a shot glass.

" Hello, my friend here has a class with Shion?"

" Mistress Shion you say? Alright, I'll call her to let her know. For now, just relax, I'll be back soon."

She nodded and we turned back to the room. I noticed that there was a cage with people in tight black leather dancing, but in a very sexual way. Thrusting their hips, grinding, hopping slightly...it was all new to me. I've been to clubs before, but never in a specified kink environment.

" She's ready now, so please follow me."

The bartender was back, and he took us to a room that read "Shion."

He knocked on the door and cracked it open barely.

" Mistress Shion? May they enter now?"

" Yes, please do let them in."

The door opened and revealed a woman with pale blonde hair and bright purple eyes. She wore knee-high black leather boots and a very thin and see-through robe.

" Oh Temari! I haven't seen you in forever!"

She ran over and hugged her, spinning her around.

" Now, is this your friend that you want me to teach?"

She turned to me and looked me up and down, studying me.

" Yeah, Naruto, this is Shion. Shion, this is Naruto."

" Nice to meet you."

She hummed politely at me before cocking her head.

" Nee, Naru, how are you so fit? You look better than most of the male doms here!"

I grinned at her, trying to ignore the term "doms."

" I play football and do a lot of weight training."

" If you had to pick a term to describe yourself in your friend group, what would you be?"

" I try to lead. I'm not really the type of person to back down from a challenge."

She turned to Temari.

" Can you elaborate more?"

She tapped her chin, thinking.

" He makes people feel better. He tries to make sure everyone is fine, and he's always there if you need him. He's strong both physically and mentally, which is an important trait."

" Why did you bring him here?"

" He was looking for a new hobby, thought he could let out some steam by doing this."

Shion looked at me.

" Yes I see why."

She clapped her hands twice.

" Let's get started!"

...

Present: (Normal POV)

Naruto actually ended up liking it. Shion taught him everything she knew, and he is still confident. He's had a couple of subs, both male and female, but they never stayed for too long, eventually getting bored and wanting to try something or someone more intense with toys.

Naruto didn't like toys. He loved knowing that his hands made a human being melt like it's nothing. He loved feeling his sub's muscles tighten around his fingers or whatever he was using. Most subs didn't like that, so they left. He went to Shion about it, and she recommended doing it with someone who was not trained.

But in the end, it was too much and they left too.

He knew Sasuke would be different. New but kind of ready: he could work with that, especially when It comes to the bratty Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see ;)

After another tiring day of school, Sasuke walked to the main entrance to walk home with Gaara. He looked back at the red-head who was looking down at his phone.

" Are you coming or not?"

" Naruto wants us to come to his practice, says he hasn't seen us in a while."

Sigh.

" I guess it has been a couple of weeks..."

They texted occasionally, and hardly ever saw each other during school. Maybe Naruto was finally getting bored with him?

" You can go ahead, I can pick up an extra shift at the post office, I might even deliver..."

Gaara shrugged.

" Alright, I'll tell him."

Gaara strided over to Sasuke and began to walk again. It was silent until Sasuke's phone started to ring. 

He huffed but stopped when he read the contact name.

'Naruto🦊🍥'

' Oh god, what could he want?'

" Hello?"

" Hey Sas! Gaara told me that you weren't coming to my practice? Why not? You know I miss you-a lot actually?"

He felt his face burn, he misses him?

" Well, that's correct-I decided to take another shift from my job. I don't have anything better to do."

Naruto sputtered as I smirked in victory.

" Y-You!"

He shouted heatedly.

" Just come watch me, please? It'll just be me, you, Gaara, and the football team, no one else."

" Why would that change my mind? You're still going to be there-so is it really worth it?"

His voice was lowered when he spoke again.

" You're a brat-you know that? Talking back to me like that...you better watch your-"

Gaara snatched Sasuke's phone before Naruto could finish his sentence.

" I'll drag him with me, see you in a few."

" That's great! See you at practice!"

He hung up and handed the device back to Sasuke, who just raised his eyebrow.

" What was that about?"

" I don't think you're ready to be around him when he's like that."

Sasuke snorted and continued walking.

" Like what? When he gets insecure and starts to threaten people?"

" Fine, next time he's in one of his moods-you can fend for yourself. Just know that I warned you."

" You're overthinking it, Gaara. I'll be fine."

...

Let's just say 'fine' was an understatement.

The whole time they watched the football practice, every chance he got- Naruto gave him these...these looks.

There was no telling what these looks ment-they were just looks. But Sasuke knew something wasn't right, especially one time when Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. 

'That can't be good.'

What had he done? Ok, well yes, he did insult him on the phone-twice- but that wasn't anything new! Almost every time they talked, he would insult Naruto-so why would this time be any different?

As soon as it was over, Sasuke rushed behind Gaara. He knew Naruto would come over to talk to them, but Sasuke had a feeling in his stomach that didn't make sense, so he did what anyone else would do-make their bestfriend become their shield.

He internally cheered when he stood behind Gaara, he was shorter than him, so it worked out.

" Hey Gaara! Glad you guys could make it-oh where's Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood frozen. Would Gaara rat on him since he brushed him off earlier? No, Gaara even said so himself-he didn't think Sasuke was ready-so he should be fine.

He felt a slight movement before his hips were yanked and his back was pressed against a hard chest.

" Hiding, now are we?"

'Shitshitshitshitshitshit.'

Sasuke grit his teeth and huffed.

" H-Hiding? Why the fuck would I be hiding from you? I was just walking behind Gaara, because I was about to leave."

Naruto leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's flushed ear.

" Really? Without saying bye to me?"

Sasuke was pulled against Naruto even more, but he didn't say anything.

" Hmm? Sasuke?"

Naruto pressed his lips to the back of his ear-

" Y-Yes! I don't need to tell you bye-you're not that important, idiot."

Out of the corner if his eye, he could see Gaara shake his head at him.

Sasuke mouthed to him as he tried to shrug Naruto off.

' Help me!'

Instead, Gaara shook his head before an evil smirk slithered onto his face.

" Hey Naruto, I forgot Temari wanted me to help clean the house tonight, why don't you go ahead and take Sasuke somewhere-just to get him out the house for a little longer?"

" Yeah, that's a good idea! I'll see you later, Gaara!"

The bewildered brunette stood there with his mouth open. He really did rat him out! That son of a bitch!

Naruto cuddled around Sasuke more, leaning down again to his ear.

" How about we go to that burger place again? You liked it, right Sas?" 

" Y-Yeah."

" Great! Come on!"

Naruto yanked the smaller boy towards his car.

...

They once again had a great time at the little diner. Afterwards, they walked around in a park, a light breeze moving their hair. 

Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

" Hey, I have a hot tub at my house-you wanna try it out?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him.

" It's September-the weather is perfect for it!"

" I don't have a bathing suit..."

" You just wear a pair of my shorts-wait they'd be too big on you..."

As they made their way back to Naruto's car, he snapped his fingers.

" You could just wear one of my mom's!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at him.

" I am not wearing a grown woman's bikini-especially your god damn mother's."

" It's no big deal, it'll only be us there!"

"...Fine."

...

Sasuke stood in the mirror with Naruto's mother's bikini bottom on.

'Why the hell did I agree to this?'

Of course, it was a bit snug. He turned around and saw how much of his ass it showed, knowing it wasn't supposed to look like that on a woman.

He sighed and turned back around. The only reason why he went along with it was to see Naruto's chest, let's be honest.

God, he wanted to feel those muscles as he rode Naruto's-

'No, stop being a horndog.'

He sighed again and finally came out of the bathroom. He walked over to the back door and saw Naruto's bare shoulders, his muscled biceps and forearms.

With one more sigh, Sasuke opened the door and strode to the hot tub in confidence, not looking at the gaping Naruto until he was settled down in the warm water.

Naruto totally eyed Sasuke up when he came into view, already getting turned on by seeing his soft legs in a bikini.

" You look good."

Sasuke's eyes snapped up from his chest to look at Naruto, an eyebrow going up.

" This is your mother's."

" I know, but you're the one wearing it-so you're the one that looks good."

Sasuke blushed and looked away, trying to relax into the jets pumping water against his sides.

" Mmmm."

He laid his head back against the edge of the tub, oblivious to the lust filled blue eyes.

" Does that feel good, Sas?"

It rumbled out of his chest, Naruto decided to play dirty.

" Mmhmm~"

" Do you like the pressure?

" Yeah~"

Naruto quietly made his way to Sasuke before grabbing his hips and sitting him down on his lap.

" N-Naruto?"

Said blonde started to massage Sasuke's hips and sides, pressing his fingers into the soft skin.

" Hm, is it your hips or your back?"

He moved his hands to Sasuke's back and kneaded the stiff muscles in his shoulders.

Sasuke gasped, holding onto Naruto as his face turned red.

Naruto leaned closer to his ear, biting the lobe and growling.

" You drive me fucking crazy, defying me like that, talking back to me."

He slid his hands down and groped Sasuke's plump ass, licking the shell of his ear.

" A-ah...really?"

" Fuck yeah, I want you Sasuke."

Sasuke shot his head back, only for Naruto to yank his hair and sit him fully on his lap. Sasuke moaned when he felt Naruto's cock pressing against his ass. Naruto grinded up, holding Sasuke down to him.

" I'm gonna kiss you senseless."

And he did. It was chaste, but quickly moved into the hunger they both felt for each other. Sasuke finally got to run his hands through Naruto's sunny hair, the soft strands easily slipping through his fingers.

" Naru~"

Naruto hummed against his lips, loving every second, pressing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

" Ahm!"

They broke apart, both panting before Naruto latched onto Sasuke's pale neck. He whined and grinded back onto his lap.

" O-Oh~"

Naruto bit a little under his jaw, groaning when Sasuke jerked and shivered.

" N-Naruto, please..."

He answered him between licking his neck.

" What baby? What do you want?"

" K-Kiss me."

Naruto leaned back up and sat back, his arms on either side of the edge.

" Hmm, I think you're gonna have to earn it, Sas."

Sasuke glared at him and tried to kiss him, but Naruto's hand holding his throat made him stop and swallow nervously.

" Nuh uh, you have to earn my kisses. Turn around and show Daddy that ass of yours."

Sasuke jolted at the title, getting even more embarrassed. But he did what he was told, standing up and leaning forward on the edge of the tub, like he did a couple weeks ago in the shower. He had never acted like this for anyone, and rolled his hips back into Naruto's greedy and groping hands.

" Hmm, that's right baby boy, just like that."

He squeezed Sasuke's ass, sliding his hands up and down his smooth sides. Naruto was about to rub him when his phone suddenly went off.

" Damn it."

He wiped his hand on his towel and grabbed his phone, dragging Sasuke back onto his lap.

" Hello?"

"..."

" Oh hey Mom!"

Naruto cupped Sasuke's bulge through the bottoms, rubbing and squeezing, making the smaller boy whine quietly and grind back against his hand.

" Yeah, I'm just here with Sasuke."

"..."

" Oh, he's that boy I was telling you about."

"..."

" The cute one? Yeah, that's him."

Sasuke flushed at being called cute. How could anyone call him that, especially Naruto-who he insults all the time?

" When are you gonna get here?"

"..."

" 40 minutes? Yeah, that's fine."

"..."

" Yeah, I'll ask him."

Naruto pulled his phone away and leaned down against his ear, still rubbing him.

" Do you need anything, baby?"

Sasuke whimpered when two fingers pressed against his balls, dragging up.

" K-Kiss me..."

Naruto just hummed and slowed down his hand.

" Hmm, you're just a mess in my lap, huh? You just want Daddy to kiss you? Would you like that baby?"

Sasuke breathed against his jaw, nodding.

" Y-Yes."

The blonde slid his free hand up Sasuke's soft chest and circled a nipple, teasing him.

" That's too bad, I think you'll just have to wait until I get off the phone."

The brunette grit his teeth. 

" Fine then."

He had had enough, if Naruto wasn't going to listen to him-he didn't need to be here.

Sasuke went to stand up, but was yanked back by a strong arm around his waist, his back pinned to a hard chest.

" Such a fucking brat."

He could tell that Naruto was angry. The blonde pulled his phone back to his ear.

" Sorry about that Mom, Sasuke was taking a long time to think. He doesn't need anything, and neither do I."

"..."

" Yeah, thanks for asking, Mom."

"..."

" Yeah, love you too, see you later."

"..."

" Bye."

Naruto hung up and bit Sasuke's ear, his hard cock straining against his swimming trunks.

" Where did you think you were going? Thinking you could just walk away from me like that? I don't think so baby-now I'll have to punish you."

The hand that wasn't pinning Sasuke to him rubbed up and down his smooth thigh, the muscles trembling slightly.

" Hmm, imagine what I could do to you with just 40 minutes. Maybe I should spank you?...Or tease you and not let you cum? Hmm...how about Daddy fucks that pretty mouth of yours, huh? Train your reflex for my cock? What do you think baby boy? How do you want Daddy to punish you?"

Sasuke blushed, imagining every word that Naruto said. Spanking? Maybe. Tease and not cum? Don't think he could make it through. Face fucking and gag training? Didn't sound too fun.

Naruto huffed, pinching a nipple and biting his ear again.

" Well baby? Any ideas coming to that pretty head?"

" A-Ah! N-No..."

Naruto hummed and lifted them both up.

" Let's go get dressed."

...

Now they sat in the living room, fully dressed and watching Jurassic World. Sasuke was about to get up before he was yanked back down.

" Where are you going?"

" To the bathroom?"

An evil smirk popped up onto his face before he cupped Sasuke's crotch again, making him squirm.

" N-Naruto! Quit! Let me go-"

" I hope you didn't forget about your punishment?"

Sasuke sucked in his air, but it came out as a moan when Naruto squeezed him harder.

" S-So, ah, my p-punishment is peeing my-myself?"

" Hmm, you can tell me when you're about to-and I'll make my decision then."

The smaller boy whimpered again, squeezing Naruto's hand in between his thighs.

"N-Naru-"

Naruto suddenly pinched his tip, almost making him leak.

" Not my title."

Sasuke swallowed and blushed, he'd never been with someone like the blond.

" D-Daddy, please?"

Naruto hummed happily, kissing the other boy's ear.

" Please what?"

" C-Can I please u-use the b-bathroom?"

" Hmm, how close are you?"

" Daddy, please..."

Naruto huffed and pulled away.

" Go ahead baby."

Sasuke shot up and ran to the bathroom, about to burst.


	6. Just The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for a while-I’ll get started on a new one when my imagination kicks up again lmao.
> 
> There’s some slight Itasasu-not sexual just...severe and misunderstood brotherly love?
> 
> Oh-and cross dressing Sasuke is officially here 🥰

During their talk in the car, Naruto and Sasuke decided that they were finally dating.

After walking into the house, Sasuke had a soft smile on his face while ignoring the other two men.

" I wonder what he's all happy about?"

" Yes, it doesn't seem like anything particularly good has happened..."

They just looked at each other, confused about the younger boy.

...

" Sasuke, please come down here!"

Sasuke shot up, finally coming out of his blissful daze. He stood and walked out his room, his feet hitting the dark oak stairs as he made his way down into the living room.

He sat down, tensing when he noticed his brother's and friend's questioning eyes.

" Is there a problem...?"

Itachi leaned forward slightly, folding his hands together.

" Not really. Me and Kakashi just noticed that you were kind of out of it when you got home. Mind telling us what happened?"

Sasuke blinked before a neutral expression covered his face.

" Nothing happened, I just had a good day at the post office, that's all."

Kakashi leaned back and crossed his arms, a finger tapping his chin in thought.

" Maa, I don't think I believe that, Sasuke-kun. I wonder if it has anything with that footballer you were with that one night...?"

The brunette's face turned red as he angrily glared at Kakashi while Itachi's eyebrows furrowed.

" Footballer? What footballer? Ototo, you spent the night with a footballer?

Something in Itachi's voice changed, but Sasuke just waved his hands in the air, ignoring the tone.

" Aniki, it's not what it sounds like! You know Kakashi likes being an ass when he's teasing me!"

" Well, explain yourself. I don't think I can take your word for it if you don't tell me the truth." 

Sasuke sighed, his blush deepening as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

" A couple weeks ago, a football player accidentally hit me with a football. I passed out, he took me to the nurse, stayed with me until I woke back up, and then took me back to class."

" Sasuke that still doesn't-"

" I know I know...anyways-I guess he felt bad so, he uh...h-he offered to take me o-out for a movie and dinner."

Itachi cocked his head to the side, still completely serious.

" So you didn't sleep with him?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and crossed his arms.

" W-What? No-'Tachi I told you to stop believing everything Kakashi fucking says, we both know he like causing chaos."

Said man laughed but stopped when Itachi elbowed him.

" Alright, I understand now, but I'd like to know something else. Is what Kakashi said true? Did something happen with this footballer today?"

Sasuke huffed.

" Aniki, it's nothing-really."

" Ototo, if it's nothing then it shouldn't be a big deal to tell us."

Sasuke sputtered before finally caving in.

" Fine. Ever since the accident with the football, we've been talking more and more, so today he finally asked me to be his boyfriend."

The other men in the room where shocked. The brunette was known for rejecting other people and their advances, so this was a surprise.

Kakashi hummed.

" So that's it, huh? You must like him a lot, to accept being in a relationship with him."

A serious look appeared on Itachi's face.

" Sasuke, if you're going to be with this man, I'd like to know about him. Tell me everything you can."

His younger brother suddenly got quiet, looking down shyly at his fidgeting fingers,

" H-His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's my age and he's in college for a football scholarship, obviously. He's a complete idiot, but the lovable type. He's really nice and friendly, and will help any and everyone if asked. He's definitely a leader, also a little rebellious..."

Unbeknownst to Sasuke-his older brother gritted his teeth at how his precious brother talked about this boy...

Kakashi suddenly straightened up, pointing his finger in the air.

" Nee Nee, say Sasuke-kun...what does this Naruto boy look like?"

" Um, blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker tattoos on each cheek, and smiling pretty much the whole time?"

Kakashi nodded and put a hand on Itachi's tense shoulder, only slightly knowing how the other man would get.

" Itachi, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Naruto is Minato-sensei's kid, I'm pretty sure he was raised right."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

" Minato-sensei? You guys know his dad?"

Itachi deadpanned.

" Ototo...Minato-sensei is the mayor..."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he jumped up.

" W-Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait- I'm dating t-the m-mayor's s-son?!"

His brain was running 100 miles per second as his hands tugged his bangs, dread filling his entire body.

" Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-what-what am I going to do? How is his dad going to react to having a gay or bisexual son? He's going to know that having a gay son won't fly by with him being mayor. Oh god Naruto is going to break up with me and we'll never talk again-but maybe it's for the best? We all know I'm far from being a good person, so I won't be mad if he does stop with me. He could find a nice girl, start a family with her, and he'll have a great life while I wallow away until I die alone."

Kakashi chuckled softly at the younger's thinking out loud.

" Sasuke-kun, like I said-we have nothing to worry about. Minato-sensei is not that type of person. When he does find out, I think he'll just be happy that his son has found somebody who cares about him, romantically."

Sasuke sat back down.

" If you say so...but I'm not convinced."

...

Later that night, Itachi was paged. 

As he entered his wing, his nurses filled him in.

" The patient- Jiraiya Namikaze, 54 years old. He was admitted after someone found him drunk in a random alley. He has multiple stabs wounds and lost a lot of blood before he got here."

The doctor pulled on his gloves, getting ready to enter the surgery room before an evil thought crossed his mind.

' Namikaze...let's start Naruto off with some pain...' 

His eyes glinted as he stepped into the room.

...

The next day, Sasuke sat with Naruto outside as the blonde peppered his face with kisses, rubbing his hand and being all lovey-dovey despite his boyfriend's objections.

" N-Naruto! We're on campus...people can...see us."

" Mmm, who cares Sas? They aren't like us-it's none of their business."

A gentle kiss on his lips.

" I-I know that, idiot...it's just...people like to gossip."

Naruto hummed again, kissing the corner of his eye, careful not to poke it.

" Let em gossip then-we don't need to care because we already know it."

Sasuke was about to contradict, but the blonde's phone went off, his face morphing into confusion as he say his father's ID.

" Hello? Dad? What's up?"

"..."

" W-What?"

Naruto's face looked crestfallen as tears silently made their way down his tattooed cheeks.

" H-How? When?"

"..."

" This morning?"

"..."

" Why was he out drunk again? I thought him and Granny made up?"

Sasuke could do nothing but watch as Naruto cried more.

" When is the funeral?"

"..."

" A-Alright, thanks for telling me, D-Dad."

"..."

" N-No, it's alright...I'll be okay-I promise."

"..."

" Bye, love you too."

Naruto hung up as his whole body started to shake, soon he started to sob. Sasuke knew that something was wrong, and immediately embraced him, petting his hair and shushing him.

" Hey, hey...whatever happened, I know you'll get through it-okay? I'll be here if you need me, or if you want to talk-okay Naruto?"

He nodded and quieted down as his face was pressed into a pale neck.

" Y-Yeah, thank you Sas..."

The bell rung and people started to leave.

" You wanna skip?"

Naruto laughed quietly.

" I never thought I'd see the day-Sasuke Uchiha is offering to skip? How rebellious."

Sasuke scoffed.

" Whatever, how about we go get some ramen?"

Naruto's eyes light up a little as he nodded, standing up with his boyfriend.

...

Later that night, Sasuke laid in his bed, worrying about his boyfriend.

He heard his door open and jerked up.

" It's okay Ototo. it's just me."

Said brunette relaxed as he laid back and felt his brother's strong arms wrap around his waist.

" Hmm, what's wrong Tachi?...Thought you had work..."

" We have a funeral to go tomorrow, Sasuke."

" Oh?...who died?"

Itachi pulled his precious little brother closer to him, burying his nose into his soft hair.

" That's why I came to tell you. I believe that he was your boyfriend's grandfather, Jiraiya Namikaze. He lost too much blood before he was found, and he had too many stab wounds for us to patch him up quick enough."

" Oh god...Naruto must be so..."

" Shh, he'll be alright, Sasuke."

" I wonder if he feels the same as us when mother and father-"

" Sasuke."

Itachi flipped him around and placed his hand on a soft cheek.

" Ototo, you know how they treated you, how father treated you. And you still-"

" I know Itachi!"

He whispered harshly, horrible feelings starting to resurface.

" I know what they thought of me...I know what they were planning to do with me...I know."

" They deserved it."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and stared wide eyed at his brother, the moonlight casting an evil glint on his pale face.

" W-What? I-Itachi..."

" They were going to give you to him, Sasuke. They were going to give you to that perverted old freak of a snake and leave you to die. You would have gotten raped, beated, drugged, and killed-but they wouldn't care Sasuke, they never cared like I do."

" A-Aniki..."

Itachi leaned down and took Sasuke's face into his hands. kissing the tears off his cheeks and finally kissing his forehead.

He got up, his hand on the doorknob.

" I won't let anyone else take you away from me-not again."

The door closed.

...

The next morning, Sasuke was a little sketchy around Itachi. The man was being odder than usual and he knew that he was keeping an eye on him.

Kakashi was there too, casually reading porn and playing with a quiet pair of silver bells.

" Will you be joining us today, Kakashi?"

He stopped and tilted his head side to side.

" Maa, you know what? I think I will, I haven't talked to Minato-sensei or Kushina-onee in awhile, and they need as much support as they can get right now."

" Alright. The service will be held at 11:30, we'll leave at 10. Sasuke, you should probably go get ready now."

Sasuke nodded and headed up stairs.

...

" Nii-san! My suit coat was ruined!"

Itachi walked into the younger boy's room, watching as he sat on his knees on his dark blue bed, holding up the moth-eaten jacket.

" Hmm, it has been a long time since you wore it...oh I know-"

The long haired man walked back out and grabbed a dark purple box, coming back in and handing it to his brother.

" I meant to give this to you sooner, but work distracted me."

Sasuke looked over to him curiously, slowly untying the silver ribbon and opening the lid.

Inside was a black lace top, the neck coming mid length and was lined with decorated lace as well.

" W-Wow Tachi, this is...just wow..."

" Take the whole thing out."

He was surprised to find that the article of clothing was not a shirt-but a lovely dress, decorated in plain black lace.

" I-Itachi how-"

" I tend to clean your room when I have nothing better to work on. You could probably imagine my surprise when I found those black heels in the back of your closet."

Sasuke's face went red as he crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

" You're not...disgusted by me?"

Itachi lifted his hand and stroked his baby brother's silky hair, smiling fondly.

" Of course not Ototo. Though I never expected it, if that's what you like and it makes you happy, then I'm happy too."

The younger brother got tears in his eyes, grabbing Itachi and hugging him tight.

" Thank you, Itachi."

Itachi kissed his forehead and smiled again.

" Let's get ready."

...

It was a sad day, but that hardly changed once he saw Sasuke.

The black dress hugged his figure perfectly, intricate patterns of lace running down and around his arms until the sleeves met his wrists.

" Wow Sas, you look great!"

Sasuke blushed and looked away as another man came up behind him, looking down at Naruto.

" So you must be that Uzumaki boy my Ototo was talking about."

Naruto immediately heard the threat-this man had the same headspace as him-and they both obviously longed for Sasuke.

" Itachi, you better be nice."

" I am just merely acknowledging him."

The younger man huffed, his heels clacking softly as he made his way over to his boyfriend.

" I'm always here if you need me."

The blonde wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, smirking at the other brunette.

" Thank you for caring so much...baby." 

Itachi narrowed his eyes, silently accepting the other's challenge. 

" Sasuke, come, we should go and pay our respects to the rest of the family."

Naruto leaned down and kissed his ear, whispering.

" Go ahead baby, be a good boy and follow after your big brother like a lost puppy."

" N-Naruto..."

He kissed him again, chuckling.

" I'll see you later Babe, I promise."

Sasuke stepped back and walked over to Itachi again, taking the arm offered to him.

...

" I once again apologize for not trying harder to save Jiraiya-sama."

Minato shook his head, smiling sadly. 

" I already told you, Itachi-san, you did your best-which is pretty amazing, considering how young you are...no hard feelings whatsoever."

Sasuke watched uncomfortably, knowing that these people were Naruto's parents,

Kushina-Naruto's mother-finally took notice of him, her eyes lighting up with surprise and fondness.

" Oh? Itachi-kun, who is this?"

The red head gushed and grabbed Sasuke's hands.

" My my, you look so stunning sweetheart! Such a fitting dress for you!"

Itachi cleared his throat.

" Mr. Namikaze and Mrs. Uzumaki, this is my younger brother-Sasuke Uchiha."

That seemed to get Minato's attention, his head snapping towards the boy.

" As in Sasuke? The same Sasuke Naruto tends to frequently talk about?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, folding his hands in front of him.

" D-Does he really talk about me that much?"

Kushina cut in, a big smile on her face.

" Of course-he always says the best things about you! how smart you are, how strong you are, especially how beautiful you are-and he isn't wrong!"

Blushed slightly and gave a small smile.

Maybe this was indeed-

A hit.


	7. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing, to add plot to the backstory. I also finally found out how to use this site's format-so maybe that'll add some more..pazazz?

" You're still not good enough."

That's what Father said as he put down one of my recent tests.

" I-I tried my best F-Father, I really did!"

" Well a 98% isn't the best!"

I flinched back from his loud shout and the sound of him hitting the table with my test.

" Go to your room for the rest of the evening-I do not want to see your face anytime soon, not even at dinner."

" Yes Father."

I bowed and went up to my room like I was told.

...

_Itachi's POV:_

We just got done with dinner, and it wasn't a surprise when I noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. I resented my Father-he was an ignorant man and only wanted the best and absolute perfection for his own greedy reasons. I want to see him burn in Hell, and once I turn 18, I'll take Sasuke far away from this place...far away from _them_.

I walked down the hallway later that evening, and while passing my father's study-

_**" You want him on Sunday?"** _

_**" ..."** _

_**" Yes, me and my wife are willing. We don't need him if we have Itachi."** _

My heart started to pound against my chest. Who were they giving Sasuke to? 

_**" ..."** _

_**" I already told you Orochimaru, we're keeping Itachi. I don't care if you double the price, it won't matter because in the long run, Itachi is the pride of this family and I know he will do an excellent job managing the company."** _

This Orochimaru...he wants me as well...

" ..."

_**" He's stubborn, so you'll most likely have to knock him down a couple pegs."** _

"..."

_**" It's a deal. You'll come over on Sunday and we'll give you Sasuke for the price we discussed months ago."** _

I felt my blood boil. They were going to give away Sasuke, _my Ototo_.

I can't let this happen...

I eyed one of my mother's candles, an idea starting to form...

...

_Sasuke's POV:_

I could hardly breath.

My eyes burned when I opened them. My nose felt clogged and my throat was tight.

I squinted around and finally realized how hot it was in my room. I saw waves of bright oranges flick under my door.

_' Fire?'_

" Sasuke? Sasuke I'm coming for you!"

I heard Itachi's voice and shot up, heading to the door.

" I'm in here Nii-san! I'll open the door for you!"

" Wait Sasuke no!"

But it was too late. I jerked my hand back away from the really hot door knob and looked at my red palm.

The door opened and Itachi snatched me into his arms. We were moving quickly towards the front door.

" W-Wait! What about M-Mother and F-Father!?"

" They'll be fine, we'll see them soon."

I coughed and gasped as soon as we made it outside, police and firefighters were already here and rushing over to us.

" Are you boys alright? Here, I'll get you guys some water and breathing masks."

I took what was given to me and we both sat down in our yard.

**The house was in flames.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so fucking swamped with schoolwork. Since I don't have any live sessions today, I can push out more for my stories. Be expecting another chapter later this week or weekend, and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Sneak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello losers! (I mean that in an affectionate way)
> 
> Here's that chapter I should've uploaded last weekend...*sigh*  
> But you're lucky that I have horrible insomnia and decided to finish the draft at...12:49 A.M
> 
> Anyways-here's some spice ;)

" So, have you called him daddy yet?"

Sasuke's pencil snapped in half, his face turning beet red as he sputtered and turned his head to Gaara.

" W-What? Y-You-no! N-No! Why would you e-even think t-that-that he would-"

" My sister is the one that got him into that-and since Kankuro wouldn't listen to her shit-I had to. I can't imagine what he did to you. Did he pin you down and-"

" Shut up shut up shut up!"

Gaara smiled wickedly and leaned on his hand, lowering his voice.

" Oh? Then what did he do? Now that I said something, I bet you can't stop thinking about-"

" We just watched a movie! That's all!"

Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be very smart of him if he told Gaara about the hot tub-because it would just confirm that he did _in fact_ \- call Naruto _daddy._

" Oh yeah, I'm _sure_."

The brunette waved the other off and dug through his bookbag for another pencil. He-surprisingly so-didn't mind the title. If it made Da- _no_ -if it made _Naruto_ happy, then he'd keep using it if told to do so.

_' I already sound trained.'_

Sasuke pinched himself and continued to work on his assignment, throwing a glare Gaara's way when he heard the redhead snicker.

...

" Hey babe!"

Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, but relaxed as he saw his boyfriend's bright hair.

" Hi."

He grabbed one of his folders that he would need for his next class, and blushed when he felt a light peck to his cheek.

" How's your day been? I missed you..."

The smaller man patted Naruto's hand and leaned back, returning the kiss.

" It's going as boring as usual-I um...I missed you too..."

Naruto hummed and gripped his waist a little harder.

" Boring huh? Well you wanna do something fun?"

He narrowed his eyes as he looked into blue ones, starting to get suspicious of Naruto's ideas.

" And what would that be? If you think I'll skip again for you-"

Suddenly there was a hand around his throat, the thumb rubbing softly right under his chin.

" Well, I thought that we could play with that gag reflex of yours."

Sasuke jolted and stammered, being pulled against a hard chest. The hand that was on his throat pressed two fingers against his bottom lip, making him open his mouth and allowing them to slide in.

" I think I'd like to hear to you choke on my cock, and I bet once we start-you'd like it too, yeah?"

" U-Uh..I gob ah clasb."

" What was that Sas? I didn't understand what you said?"

Sasuke whined when he felt his tongue being played with, Naruto's other hand sliding all along his chest and stomach.

" C-Clasb..."

A few seconds later, the fingers slid out-a string of saliva when from his lips to the tips.

" Alright babe, after your class come and meet me behind the shed. We'll both be on break, yeah?"

" Y-Yeah."

Naruto smiled and kissed him one last time before walking away-

While licking his fingers.

...

Naruto's POV:

As soon as I saw him-

" On your knees."

There was no time to waste. I've been thinking about Sasuke all day, especially after he let me do what I did to him earlier. I knew that breaking him down will be hard-but it'll all be worth it in the long run.

" W-Wait! J-Just like that? Naruto I've never-"

I grit my teeth and gave him a look.

" Not my title."

I watched as he froze, his head recalculating and trying to act out in 3, 2, 1-

" Like hell I'd call you that here! We're at school-someone could hear us-"

" It wasn't a question, _Sasuke_."

He froze again and looked down before walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him softly.

" I'll be gentle, okay baby? We'll go slow and only move on once I think you can handle it."

" Y-Yeah?"

" Yeah babe-I'll take care of you."

I slid my hands down to his crotch and rubbed, kissing his jaw before taking out his dick.

" So pretty baby..."

He hummed and let me push his shoulders down, making him get on his knees in front of me.

" Go ahead Babe."

He bit his lip as he unzipped my jeans. I couldn't wait to get into his mouth, feel how hot it would be-

" W-Wow."

It was adorable how wide his eyes were as he held my cock, giving it a few strokes.

" Hmm, okay baby-suck Daddy off..."

He looked at me nervously before licking and finally taking me in. I heard him gag slightly, so I grabbed his hair and slid him further on my cock.

" That's a good boy, Sas. Let's set some rules yeah? You can't entirely pull off, you **will** swallow all my cum, and if you really think you need to stop- pinch me of yank my shirt, okay baby?"

He tried to nod, but ended up gagging even more. I chuckled and pulled his head back, his eyes watching me.

" Hollow your cheeks out and suck."

He did what he was told-like a good boy. Doing this know would just make things easier later.

" Ohhh fuucckkk."

I set a steady pace, loving the sounds he'd make as he choked continuously on my cock, his fingers tearing up the grass in between his leaking dick.

" That's it baby boy-doing so well for Daddy, making Daddy so proud. You look so pretty with drool running down your chin, you know that? Look so ruined while a fuck your pretty little mouth. See? There's much better things you could do with it-other than talking back to your Daddy and being a brat..."

He chocked harder this time, tears starting to run down his cheeks as I felt myself get closer-

" Hey Sakura, can you put those two pots behind the shed?"

" Yeah sure Ino-I'll have to get going after this though!"

 _Sakura_.

I knew about her little crush on _my_ Sasuke. I looked down at him again-just to see if he heard her-but his eyelids were fluttering as he let me use his mouth, so I wasn't worried.

Let this be her first lesson.

I grinned when I heard her gasp, the pots she was carrying were dropped onto the ground and they shattered.

I grinned at her and kept our eyes locked as I finally pulled Sasuke's head back until just my tip was against his lips.

" Open up baby boy-you're gonna be good and swallow all of Daddy's cum."

I tilted my head back and started to cum on Sasuke's waiting tongue, his eyes glassy and only focused on me.

I cupped his chin and shut his mouth.

" Swallow."

" Hmmm."

I heard him gulp down my cum until he opened his mouth to show me that it was all gone.

" Good job Sas, now let's take care of you-yeah?"

I pulled him up and started to stroke him, kissing him as I kept on my eyes on Sakura.

" A-Ah...."

Sasuke was too out of it to realize how loud he was being, which was fine-because it humiliated Sakura even more.

" Say my name baby..."

" N-Naru-ah!"

I slapped his ass and jerked him off slower.

" No. Try again."

" D-Daddy..."

I smiled and went faster, kissing him harder until he finally came in my hand.

Sakura was gone.

...

_Normal POV:_

Sakura could not believe what she just saw!

Sasuke Uchiha- _her Sasuke!_ On his knees taking Naruto Uzumaki's- _the football famous Naruto_ -dick like a used slut!

The gagging and choking was extremely obscene and lewd, not to mention Sasuke calling Naruto daddy.

She felt herself get a little wet just from thinking about it...

It didn't matter! She had to find a way to split them up-maybe make Naruto jealous and make him think Sasuke cheated on him...

Yeah, that could work out somehow...

She wasn't sure how-

But she'd find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh-Sakura found them out👀👀
> 
> I appreciate everyone who reads this-I'm glad I'm not the only one 😌
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be-I get hit a stroke of genius for my other story-The Chase.
> 
> So tell me now-do you guys want the *main act* sooner or later? Or would you guys want more semi-Itasasu, Sasuke at his job, or more of Sasuke and Gaara's friendship? Comment and let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Itachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I am again.
> 
> Today I'll be double updating-so look out for another chapter soon.
> 
> We have some different perspectives in this chapter-
> 
> Enjoy! And sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Kakashi knew that Itachi was odd.

Well-it seemed that way to him at least.

He remembers the first time he met him. Obito was an Uchiha, and he was the oldest out of the cousins at that time-so he had to babysit or look out for the youngsters.

One time, because he was bored, Obito had asked Kakashi to come over and they could mess with his little cousins.

Of course, Kakashi wouldn't do that-but he didn't mind meeting more Uchihas.

Kakashi definitely knew that Itachi wasn't a 'normal' kid.

The boy was-and still is-a total genus. Itachi hadn't said a word to him, just quietly watching Shisui and Izumi talk and run around.

Izumi, one of the very, very, _veeeerrryyyy_ , distant Uchiha cousins-she was the only girl that he knew Itachi had ever had a crush on.

But that all changed when Sasuke was born.

Unlike everyone else-Kakashi saw the change in Itachi immediately.

He was possessive. Not in a sexual way-no, that isn't his intentions. Itachi had described what he felt when Kakashi asked him about it one day, a small and newborn baby Sasuke coddled in his arms.

_" Before, Kakashi-san, before I had always felt as if I had a missing piece...I hole in my heart that nothing could fill-but I was wrong. I have Sasuke now, and my heart is whole and beating as it should be. I love Sasuke with all I am and more."_

The small speech had brought tears to his eyes.

Then the main Uchihas- Fugaku and Mikoto-died in a massive house fire.

And you wanna know who was his first suspect?

Itachi.

It made perfect sense-he knew Fugaku was getting ready to do something with Sasuke, which would've triggered his possessiveness, and led him to killing his parents just to have Sasuke to himself.

Kakashi thought it was a pretty valid statement-but during questioning, the detectives that searched the remains had found that a candle was most likely the cause of the fire.

It had no fingerprints of DNA on it, other than Mikoto's, who probably lit it in the first place.

After the fire, Kakashi had offered to look out for the young Uchihas until Itachi was stable enough.

Sasuke grew on him.

He was a brat, kinda bitchy-but he was clever and hard working, hardly ever getting in note worthy trouble.

He was a good kid.

Unknown to him, once Itachi started working at the hospital, he was almost as devastated as Sasuke.

Kakashi could see the hidden pain in Itachi's face as he explained to Sasuke that he wouldn't be around as much as before.

Of course, Sasuke had gotten mad. His older brother, his idol, his protector, the one who saved him from getting swallowed by flames-he was practically leaving Sasuke all alone-

And it's not like he himself could fix it. It was a miracle when he did get a chance to spend a night or so with them, so Sasuke was all alone.

Kakashi still had his suspicions about Itachi and his... attachment-but he hasn't hurting Sasuke, so everything was fine.

For now.

...

Itachi didn't like the way this pink haired woman stared at his baby brother.

She was clearly obsessed. It was a false love and he didn't want her around Sasuke.

" Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno-you must be Sasuke's older brother!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

" Do you need anything? I'd like to my brother to get to class on time."

Sakura stammered and blushed, twirling a piece of her pink hair around her finger.

" W-Well... I was about to ask Sasuke-kun if he'd walk me to my class..."

Itachi's eyes flickered to the person who leaned against his car, his eyes narrowing even more when he realized who it was.

" Maybe you should ask for his boyfriend's permission first."

Sakura jumped and looked at Naruto with wide eyes before Sasuke finally spoke up.

" Shut up-both of you. You keep talking as if I'm not here."

The younger Uchiha got out of the passenger seat and walked around to his boyfriend, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

" Come in idiot, let's just get to class-bye Nii-San."

" Goodbye Ototo."

As Itachi drove off, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

" Go ahead babe, there's something I gotta talk to Sakura-chan about."

" Hn. Fine, come find me at lunch-and don't be late, loser."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's rude comment and spinned on his heel as Sasuke walked away, giving the girl in front of him a nasty smile.

" I know what you're thinking, Sakura. I might not be the best in school, but when it comes to people- _I know."_

" I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

A polite sneer came onto the blonde's face before he leaned down next to the pinkette's ear.

" Did you enjoy it, Sakura-chan? Did you like seeing Sasuke on his knees, letting me do whatever I want with his mouth? His mouth was so hot, his throat felt so good. You'll never have that, Sakura. He'll never push you down on your bed and fuck you senseless-oh no...that's exactly what I'll do to him."

Naruto leaned back and tapped Sakura's shocked face with his thumb, chuckling darkly as his voice got deeper.

" So I advise you to stop your planning now. I won't hesitate to show everyone that he's mine-even if I have to make him sit in my lap and cum in my hand-I'll clear any threats...got that?"

Sakura nodded dumbly, knowing that if she objected, she'd get a lot more than what Naruto was telling her now.

The man in front of her smiled suddenly, waving to her as he walked lakes to the collage entrance.

" Bye Sakura-chan! I'll see you later!"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

...

Hinata hadn't known.

She especially didn't think that Sasuke-rude and clever Sasuke-would ever date Naruto-the bright, fun, friendly, and talented Naruto.

She held no malice towards Sasuke whatsoever. Their friendship stood somewhat on a middle ground-where they'd do projects and such with each other if there wasn't anyone else.

They were also very distant cousins-but he didn't need to know that.

She wished she would've said something sooner, would've gotten the guts to walk up to Naruto and pour her heart out.

Now, as she sits quietly and listens to Naruto talking about Sasuke, she really didn't loath the Uchiha-she was just disappointed when she shot down her chance.

She had to move on, she knew.

But she wishes Naruto and Sasuke the best.

...

Itachi missed Sasuke.

He sat in the hospital's cafeteria, mindlessly nodding along to what Konan was saying.

His mind was only occupied with the thought of his little brother.

Sasuke had been his only escape from their father's strict pride in him. Itachi showed that he was capable of much more than he should have been at his young age-so Fugaku channeled all his attention and respect into Itachi, completely disregarding Sasuke.

That's why he had to do it. Because if he hadn't done anything-Sasuke would've been ripped away from him and he could do nothing about it.

He couldn't live with himself if he failed Sasuke.

Naruto was a problem though. The football captain somehow convinced his baby brother to date him, which made him reset his mind and become even more possessive.

He needed Sasuke more than Naruto-

And he'd do anything to have his little brother all to himself.


	10. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that second update!
> 
> This chapter has smut ;))))
> 
> I tend to overwrite for a chapter that supposed to just be one, so I decide where I want to split it, and then make that a new chapter and continue from there.
> 
> This chapter and last chapter was originally one whole one-but only the first have had anything to do with Itachi-so that's why I separated it
> 
> So enjoy-and sorry for any grammar mistakes!

" Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Gaara almost spit out his water as he watched Sakura slide into his best friend's lap.

The brunette's eyes went comically wide as he started to push her off.

" What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!"

Sakura pouted and locked her arms around Sasuke's neck, pressing her chest against his.

" Aww, come on Sasuke-kun! Doesn't it feel nice to have me in your lap?"

Gaara had to bite his tongue once he saw Naruto walk in, a stormy expression on his face the second he caught sight of Sasuke and the girl on top of him.

" Sakura, I'd probably get up if I were you..."

She turned her head towards Gaara and scoffed.

" This doesn't involve you-butt out."

" But it does involve _me_."

Sakura squeaked as her bicep was grabbed lightly, stumbling as she was lifted up carefully before being shoved away.

" W-What-Naruto you can't just do that-"

" And you can't just slide onto Sasuke's lap while knowing he's in a relationship-while knowing he's _mine_."

Before she could snap something back, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his hip and made him stand.

" Come on Sas, let's take a drive-I need to clear my head."

Sasuke huffed but followed anyways, not thrilled about ditching school.

Gaara smirked, wondering just what the blonde will do.

...

" You're really pushing my buttons today."

Oh.

Of course Sasuke knew what he did. Since their little...'play time', Sasuke did everything he knew Naruto wouldn't like-just to get back at him.

Maybe that wasn't such a smart idea now...

Sasuke decided that the best way to play this out, was to act dumb.

" What the hell are you even talking about?"

The brunette caught Naruto's eyes as the man glanced at him.

" So you're not going to admit it huh."

" I have nothing to admit-I haven't done anything."

Naruto hummed as he continued to drive, thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

" Haven't done anything, haven't done anything...so taking jabs at my status, being bratty, and teasing me with your body isn't anything? Really getting me fired up Sasuke."

Sasuke felt himself starting to get hard, something warm swirled in his stomach as he bit his lip.

" I still don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, the car stopped as they pulled over by the curb.

Naruto didn't look at him.

" Get in the back."

Sasuke snapped his head towards his boyfriend, furrowing his eyebrows.

" What?"

" I'm not going to tell you again."

" Why should I? I'm 22 fucking years old-I'm not a damn child."

" Since you don't want to admit what you're doing-you're going to sit in the back. You don't want to be punished even more-do you?"

Sasuke huffed and opened the door before smirking at the blonde.

" You really consider making me sit in the back a punishment? How lame, _Daddy_."

As he buckled his seatbelt in the back, Sasuke considered this a total hit.

....

_' Missmissmissmissmissmiss-'_

That's all that was running through Sasuke's head as soon as they stepped inside Naruto's house, the man behind him slamming the door shut before he tugged on one of his belt loops on his tight jeans.

He was tugged roughly into Naruto's bedroom, the man letting go of him before grabbing a short black rope and turning back to him.

" Strip."

Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms.

" Or what? I find my clothes quite comfortable today."

The next time he blinked, he was slammed into a wall, a hand pressing sternly on his throat.

For the first time ever-

Sasuke felt scared of Naruto.

It wasn't the bad scared, the one where he needed to call the police-no-he was scared because he knew that he crossed the line...and now Naruto would do something about it.

" is it fun? Disobeying me? You clearly don't know your place-so I'll have to put you in it. Strip and lay your chest on the bed, I want you standing on the tips of your toes. Do you understand, baby boy?"

Sasuke could do nothing but nod, realizing that Naruto just slipped into their mind space.

The bigger man stepped back and watched as Sasuke took off his shirt, buttoning his jeans and sliding them down smooth legs, and finally taking off his grey boxers.

He walked over to the foot of the bed and did as Naruto said, his legs shaking slightly when he felt The blonde fondle his ass.

" Now before we start-we need a safe word."

Sasuke thought for a couple of seconds. He knew that a safe word was needed-he wasn't used to this...situation before, so he needed a way out of necessary.

" ...Tomato."

His neck was kissed hard as he felt the rope being wrapped around his wrists.

" Hmm, okay baby. Stand up and follow me."

When he did, he almost lost his balance. His wrists were tied behind his back and he was completely naked and hard.

He followed Naruto to the bathroom, becoming even more confused when Naruto started to strip as well.

But that was all forgotten as he drooled at the sight of his boyfriend's muscular back.

Here Sasuke was; wrists bound, confused, and horny. His breath was stolen as Naruto turned around-his equally hard cock standing proudly against his abs.

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched Naruto stroke himself.

" You see this? This is all for you Sasuke. Wish I could fuck that amazing throat of yours again-but you've been bad lately and you need to be reprimanded for it."

Naruto turned again and started the shower, stepping in once the temperature was right.

" Sit on the toilet seat and watch."

Sasuke whimpered- _whimpered!_

Normally, he wouldn't take orders from anyone-but this was Naruto-his sexy as hell and dominating boyfriend that charmed anyone with his smile-well except Itachi.

He felt his dick leak as he sat there and watched Naruto continuously jerk off, moaning Sasuke's name and teasing him back.

" I see how hard you are-how much you're dripping for me. Must be disappointing to not be able to do anything...maybe if you tell me what you did wrong-maybe, just _maybe_ \- I'll let you cum."

" I-I..."

Sasuke bit his lip harder, hating the thought of having to admit to his...activities.

" I-I wanted to get back at you..."

Naruto opened an eye to look at him, slowing down his stroking.

" Continue."

The brunette shifted, jumping slightly when his dick touched his smooth stomach.

" S-Since you teased me in public, I thought that I'd do the same."

Naruto tsked and started to rub body wash all over himself, occasionally pumping his hard on.

" You should know better, Sasuke. I'm the one in charge...isn't that right?"

Sasuke looked down and nodded, his body starting to stiffen up because of the position he was in.

" Yes."

" Sasuke. Who's in charge?"

Sasuke raised his head again, finally deciding to give in.

" You are, Daddy. You're in charge-please let me cum? Please?"

The blonde rinsed off and hummed, wrapping a towel around his hips before hooking a finger under Sasuke's chin and making him stand.

" See? That's all I wanted to hear baby. Follow me."

Sasuke got up on shaky legs. relieved that he passed his first punishment-

Or so he thought.

" Get in the same position you were in before, back straight and on your toes."

He swallowed nervously and leaned his chest on the bed, his ass up in the air.

" Now-how long have you been doing this? Verbally degrading me like I'm nothing more than a dumb blonde..."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt his hair getting tugged back harshly.

" Answer me."

" A-Almost a w-week and a h-half..."

" Today's Wednesday-so 10 days. 10 spanks."

His body jerked forward as his ass was slapped hard, his back arching slightly from the impact.

" Gonna make your ass so nice and red-gonna make you feel your punishment every time you sit down, so you remembers what happens if you disobey me again."

" D-Daddy..."

His hair was pulled again.

" Shut the fuck up and take your spanks-do you want to count?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but shook his head no instead.

" Good boy."

Three more increasingly hard hits were directed at his ass, the skin steadily getting flushed and slightly bruised.

Sasuke was beginning to like it.

The 6 other spanks were delivered professionally and aimed to serve their purpose. Naruto untied Sasuke's wrists and pinned them on the bed using one hand, his other jerking off his still hard cock.

" You have such a pretty fuckhole, baby-I'm gonna come all over it, and then you'll have to feel it in your underwear for the rest of the day."

" M-Mmm."

Sasuke felt himself clench when he did in fact-feel Naruto's cum hit his asshole, his legs squeezing together.

Naruto let him go and redressed the both of them, pulling the shorter man to him by his nape and giving him a hard and purposeful kiss that was immediately returned.

" Behave next time."

" I will, Daddy." 

_' Definitely a hit.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting closer 👀👀
> 
> Like my profile pic says; I hardly know shit about BDSM-and football. I'm not into BDSM myself, but I certainly don't judge others for liking it. I've read articles before just because I was curious about the premise of it-and here I am now with a whole story 👉👈
> 
> Not sure when the next update is gonna be-I'm off on Friday and Monday, so maybe later this weekend or early next week?
> 
> Thanks for reading-leave a comment...I love seeing what you guys have to say!


End file.
